The Infamous Adrianna Fawley - 6th & 7th Years at Hogwarts
by Dragonwing5
Summary: The second installment of the Infamous Adrianna Fawley series! It has been a long summer after all of the excitement of 5th year, and Hogwart's resident half-succubus is back! As the rest of the students prepare to finish their time at Hogwarts, what will await them?


**Author's Note:** Greetings all you readers and writers! It's finally here! The second installment of The Infamous Adrianna Fawley! I am so excited to continue the story, and I hope you are too!

A BIG thank you to '**lo's Torment'** for your wonderfu reviews! It is always encouraging to know someone appreciate's the work you put into a project.

Well, here we go! The continuation of The Infamous Adrianna Fawley!

Best,

Dragonwing

***The Infamous Adrianna Fawley – 6****th**** & 7****th**** Year At Hogwarts***

**Ch. 1 – Back to Hogwarts**

It was an uncommonly warm and sunny fall day that found the bright red Hogwarts Express engine puffing its way through the countryside. Settled comfortably in one of the rear compartments were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, also known amongst themselves and much of the school as the 'Marauders'. The four boys lounged contentedly, having just made several purchases from the witch who pushed the snack trolley, and discussed their plans for the upcoming year.

"Can you believe we've made it to sixth year already?" Sirius grinned lazily, the very picture of a dog with a full belly.

"Well, there _were_ times when I had my doubts." Remus shook his sandy hair out of his eyes and looked pointedly at the two Quidditch players sitting across from him. A giggle was heard from the rat-like boy on his right.

"Aw, come on Moony!" Peter snickered. "We have the most fun out of anybody in the school, and you know it."

"Wormtail has a point." James smirked and toasted the werewolf with his glass bottle of pumpkin juice. "And we've never been in any _real_ danger of getting kicked out." He winked and reached over to snag a handful of Berttie Botts Every Flavor Beans from the bag in Sirius's lap.

Remus huffed and went back to reading the class list he'd been perusing. He had a harder schedule than the other three boys, and was trying desperately to cling to the hope that his friends had calmed down some over the summer. But that was looking less and less likely.

Just then, the door to the compartment slid open with a sharp **click**, and a sweet perfume flooded their noses. Standing in the entrance, was none other than the infamous Adrianna Fawley.

"Hello boys." The half-succubus grinned at their startled expressions, her grey eyes danced at them.

"Hi!" Remus recovered first and gave her a bright smile. "We didn't know you were taking the train to Hogwarts this year."

"It was kind of a last minute decision," She slid gracefully into the seat next to Remus and gave the werewolf a one armed hug. "I've been looking for Lily but I haven't seen her yet."

"She just relieved Remus of prefect duty." Sirius smiled warmly at the dark haired beauty. "It's good to see you, Adrianna."

"How was your summer?" James asked around a mouthful of Botts Beans.

"The same as always," Adrianna shrugged and accepted the square of chocolate Remus offered her. "I usually spend most of the summer with some of my aunts, learning succubus ways." She made a face. "It's like being in school all year round."

"Ugh," Peter wrinkled his little nose and scarffed down a toffee. "That sounds like total bullocks."

"It's not so bad," The half-witch chuckled. "I like most of my aunts, and I never know what I'm going to learn each day so it's always interesting."

"Well that's good." Remus blushed slightly at the dazzling smile she gave him. He'd forgotten just how gorgeous she was, especially when sitting this close.

Adrianna sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. Obsidian curls settled around her face and she smiled softly as the boys resumed their earlier discussion. It felt so good to be back on her way to Hogwarts, sitting here with some of the first friends she'd made there. The few months of summer vacation had certainly been good to them. They all looked just a little bit older, just a little bit taller (except for Peter), and they were all sporting the fading remains of summer tans. Adrianna watched them banter back and forth, accepting the occasional sweet that was passed her way. Being around the Marauders made her feel completely accepted and appreciated for who she was, not just for her looks. Spending the summer with her aunts tended to color Adrianna's view of how most people thought of succubi. It made her a bit more paranoid than she normally was, particularly around men, because the majority of her aunts were pretty jaded by this point. Lilith tried to keep them from imparting too much unauthorized "wisdom" onto their niece, however, so Adrianna usually made it out of the summer having bettered her succubus education.

Soon it became apparent that they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Adrianna excused herself so that the boys could change into their robes, and promised to meet them at the carriages. Making the decision to see if she could locate Lily, the half-witch began to weave her way through the aisles of the train, deftly avoiding the inevitable stares. As she passed through from one car to another, Adrianna caught sight of a certain, lanky Slytherin and smiled.

Severus Snape had just stepped out into the aisle way, leaving the others he had been in the compartment with to change for their arrival at the castle. His long, dark hair swung down into his face as he slid the door shut behind him. It was then that he felt the distinct sensation that someone was watching him. Warily, Severus looked up and found himself face-to-face with Adrianna Fawley.

"Hello Severus," Adrianna grinned at the pale boy.

"Hello…" He breathed, standing eye to eye with the half-succubus, and had absolutely no idea of what to say next.

"You've grown." She observed. Her red lips twisted wryly at the incredulous look he gave her. "We're the same height now."

"We are?" Severus blinked rapidly, suddenly feeling even more awkward in his body than he normally did as they stood in the narrow train aisle.

"Yep." Adrianna smiled again before stepping out of the way so a group of first years could pass by. One of the poor children nearly tripped over himself for staring at the beautiful girl. She shook her head and turned back to him. "How was your summer?"

"My summer?" Severus felt slightly like a parrot, unable to form his own coherent thoughts separate from hers. "It was…the same as always." He finished lamely; completely certain that telling Adrianna Fawley about how miserable the summers at Spinner's End were would _not_ cement a positive impression of him.

She surprised him by laughing and casually leaning against the wall. "Mine too." Adrianna noted his questioning look and elaborated. "I have succubus lessons with my aunts all summer." Her grey eyes rolled slightly. "I'm a year-round student."

Severus found himself chuckling and feeling more comfortable than he'd been in months. How did Adrianna always manage to have that effect on him, even after all these months? He was about to steer the conversation in a new direction, when the door to his compartment banged open, and Evan bloody Rosier stepped out.

'_Bloody perfect,_' Severus growled to himself. One look at Rosier's face and he could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Evan grinned predatorily at the half-witch and wedged himself between them. "And what brings the _lovely_ Miss Fawley to this car?" His gaze slid back to his house mate behind him. "Surely not just to pay a visit to Sev, here?"

Adrianna snorted. "Still haven't learned any manners, have you Rosier?" This caught the burly Slytherin off guard, and he faltered. She breezed past him and stopped by Severus, who also looked sufficiently stunned. "I'm sure I'll see you at the Welcome Feast, see you later." Without waiting for an answer, she continued on into the next car.

Rosier grumbled something that Severus didn't catch and stormed back into the compartment. With a sigh, he made his way in the opposite direction, eager to put some distance between himself and Evan's foul mood.

'_Here we go again._' Severus thought tiredly as the train blew its final warning whistle, signaling that they had arrived at Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOOO

Adrianna stepped off of the platform and moved towards the waiting carriages, her black school robes swished pleasantly around her ankles. Just as she reached the line of Theastrals waiting to pull their charges up the hill, she was barreled into by an extremely excited blur of red hair and green eyes.

"Adrianna!" Lily Evans squealed and wrapped the half-witch into a crushing hug.

"Hi Lily!" She giggled, squeezing her friend's waist before stepping back. The other girl was grinning ear-to-ear, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I've missed you! It just wasn't the same, only getting to exchange owls over the summer and not spend any time together." Lily linked her arm with the dark haired girl's and led them to an empty carriage. They climbed inside, and Adrianna briefly remembered her promise to meet the boys, when suddenly the very same Marauders leapt their way into the carriage with them.

"Evans!" James wiggled himself between the two girls, while the other three boys sat across. "You're looking particularly lovely on this fine day." He winked and nudged Adrianna with an elbow. "So were you ladies talking about how much Evans missed me over the summer?"

"Ugh!" Lily threw her hands into the air in disgust. "You're the same as ever, Potter." Only Adrianna noticed the slight curve of her friend's lips as she tried not to laugh.

Remus shook his head and pulled out his course schedule. "Say Lily, I mean to ask, are you taking Advanced Arithmancy this term?" The two of them bent their heads together to compare classes just as the carriage lurched into motion.

Adrianna found herself thrown forward by the lurch, she reached out to steady herself and grabbed onto Sirius's shoulder. "Sorry!" She grinned before turning back to James.

The contact, however brief, was enough to shell-shock the handsome Gryffindor, who had spent a large portion of his summer trying to convince himself that his feelings towards Adrianna Fawley were just as superficial as how he'd felt about any other girl thus far. He was wrong.

Sirius snapped out of his stupor only when the carriage came to a stop in front of the castle, with the help of Peter waving a hand repeatedly in front of his face.

"Let's _go_, Padfoot!" Peter's nasally voice reached through the fog in Sirius's brain. He looked up to find that he was the only one left in the carriage, and the others were waiting for him outside of the castle doors.

"Bullocks," Sirius muttered under his breath before climbing out to join them.

"Alright, mate?" James grinned, he knew exactly what had distracted his friend. Who knew, maybe this year they would _both_ have a little more luck in the love department.

"Yeah…" The taller boy shrugged and joined the surge of students making their way into the school.

Adrianna had only just barely made it into the entrance hall before a loud **WHOOP** pierced the air.

"YESSSS! THE PRETTY LADY HAS RETURNED!" Peeves the Poltergeist swooped down onto the crowd, blowing raspberries and throwing balled up wads of paper at nearby heads. "Peeves is _so_ happy to see his Pretty Lady again!" The little man finally came to a floating stop in front of the half-witch.

"Hello, Peeves darling!" Adrianna grinned at the spectre. "How are you?"

He took off his ridiculous hat and wrung it between his hands. "Oh, Peevsie was so lonely without the Pretty Lady to brighten his days. But now she is back and he is so relieved!"

"Why, thank you." She giggled and then noticed a rather stern looking Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway to the Great Hall. The professor gave her a pointed look and gestured through the door. "I'm sorry, Peeves, but we really must get to the Welcome Feast." The half-succubus linked her arm through Lily's and waved goodbye to the poltergeist.

Finally, everyone was seated and Professor Dumbledore gave his usual welcome back speech. Then, the new First Years were brought up to be sorted into their houses. Adrianna was only half-listening at the moment in favor of eating one of the few meals she'd probably need that week, when Professor McGonagall called out the name "Black, Regulus", and her head snapped up. A small boy with suspiciously familiar dark hair and eyes took his place on the Sorting stool.

"Black?" She looked across the table at Sirius, who seemed to have taken on a sudden and intense interest in his shepherd's pie. Adrianna tried again. "Sirius, are you two related?"

"Erm…" James cleared his throat to get the half-witch's attention. "Yeah, that's his younger brother."

Adrianna would have pressed for more information, but as everyone in their group was giving her a silent plea not to, she let it go. Just then, the hat seemed to have made its decision about Regulus.

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat. The green and silver table burst into applause, and several Slytherins shot smug looks at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm a little confused," Adrianna whispered to Lily. "Is it normal for siblings to be in different houses?"

"Of course," Lily replied softly. "It just doesn't happen very often…and the Black family has a history of being very, _very_ Slytherin." She glanced over at Sirius, who had moved on to studying his pumpkin juice. "Sirius is technically the…black sheep of the…Black family." The redhead grimaced at her choice of words and shrugged.

Adrianna's brow creased in thought, the rest of the Sorting Ceremony forgotten. Was it really so bad that Sirius was a Gryffindor and Regulus was a Slytherin? The dynamics of the House Sorting at Hogwarts had always concerned her, at Salem Academy in America they didn't sort the students into houses. By the time she looked up again, the Sorting was over and everyone had resumed eating. Adrianna shrugged and tried to focus on what Lily had been saying, something about how excited she was about her Advanced classes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening, Lily and Adrianna had finally settled themselves in the 6th year girls' dorm in Gryffindor tower. The two friends were sprawled out on Lily's bed, comparing their class schedules and making sure they'd brought everything they would need for the term. Their other roommates had long since closed the curtains on their four-poster beds and gone to sleep.

"It's so exciting to be back, isn't it?" Lily was saying softly as she thumbed through her Advanced Arithmancy book.

"Yes, it is." The grey eyed girl chuckled and reached across the bed for one of her new quills. After a few minutes of silence, Adrianna glanced up at her friend. "So, it would seem that James Potter is still head over heels for you, Lil."

Green eyes snapped up at her, their owner carefully chose her response. "Er…yes, it looks that way."

"And…?" The half-witch raised a perfectly arched brow.

"And…" Lily huffed. "Oh, I don't know! He's always been so infuriating!"

"Oi! Quiet down!" A muffled voice called from one of the other beds. "Or cast a silencing charm, or _something_!"

"Sorry!" They chorused. Lily giggled and cast a quick charm around her bed so that their roommates could sleep.

"Anyway," The redhead cast a sly look at Adrianna. "What are _you_ going to do about Sirius Black?"

"Sirius?" She straightened a stack of parchment. "What about him?"

"Oh, please!" Lily scoffed. "He's been in love with you ever since the day you got here."

"Right, and so have dozens of other boys in this school." The half-succubus replied sternly. "A visit to Madam Pomfrey would take care of that."

"Adrianna…" Her friend sighed, placing a hand gently on the other girl's arm. "Just because you have to deal with that…problem doesn't mean that Sirius's feelings couldn't be, I don't know, at least a _little_ bit genuine right?"

"I don't know." Adrianna shrugged and looked away. "And even if they were…I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why?" Lily tilted her head to the side curiously. "I mean, granted he's about as mature as _Potter_, which is not at all, but he's not all bad."

Adrianna shook her head quickly, as if shaking away her thoughts, sending obsidian curls flying in all directions. After her hair settled itself, the half-witch looked at her friend and smiled wryly. "It's alright, nothing to worry about. Besides," She tossed a particularly heavy book into Lily's lap, earning herself a loud "_oomph_" from the other girl. "With all of this school work we're signed up for, who's going to have time to think about boys anyway?"

Lily giggled and pushed the book to the side, but let the conversation drop for now. Soon they decided to call it a night and sent all of their school supplies whooshing into their trunks. Adrianna said goodnight and climbed into her own bed. Sleep wasn't likely to come for the half-succubus anytime soon, she'd be lucky to get a couple of hours.

As she lay there, listening to the soft sounds of the night around her, Adrianna couldn't help but be happy to be back at Hogwarts. She smiled into the darkness and knew that no matter what strange and new experiences this school could possibly bring, she had a feeling it was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! And yes, I took a little creative license in determining the age gap between Sirius and Regulus, but I promise that it all ties in!


End file.
